


Love & Vampires

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: A few of them are holiday-themed, And a hint of citrus, F/M, Just an experiment, No plot just fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: A series of drabbles / oneshots (mainly drabbles, though) that take place after The Four Maidens's main story, focusing on the Winchester sisters's new life with the Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers.





	1. Series 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Yes, you heard me right.
> 
> This will be a series of short but sweet oneshots (some are holiday-themed, while others aren't) that happen to take place after the events of 'The Four Maidens', and not only will most of them focus on each of the sisters and their chosen love interests, but there will also be one that focuses on Yui and Ayato, which I'm also starting off with, as well as bonus oneshots that feature two of the sisters and their interactions with each other.
> 
> So, with that said, I bring to you:

**Love and Vampires**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yui and Ayato: Christmas  
**

The snow cascaded across the streets of Tokyo, and many couples were often seen enjoying a romantic night out together, as it was the Christmas season. Surprisingly, one such couple was Ayato Sakamaki and his wife, Yui Komori-Sakamaki.

"It's so beautiful when it's snowing at night, but I also like the glowing lights around the city." she told him.

"Yeah, it sure is." he replied with a nod.

It had been a few months after the Winchester sisters - Rose, Annabella, Catherine and Notia - visited the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers, and each girl had wedded the husband of her choice. Of course, each of the newly wedded couples had spent tonight either having dinner together, taking walks across the street, or staying in bed to 'enjoy each others' company'.

"Speaking of which, I managed to get something that you might like as an early present." he said.

"Really? What is that?" she asked.

Ayato was able to take out a rectangle-shaped box from one of his pants pockets and presented it to Yui, and she gently took it from his hands, proceeding to unwrap the gift that was meant for her and her only. She gasped as she discovered that inside the box, was a necklace with a red jewel in between a pair of wings.

"Wow...it's pretty!" she exclaimed, before putting the necklace around her neck.

"So do you like it?" he asked with a small grin.

"Of course, I do...I'm glad you got this for me, Ayato." she replied, before leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

He smiled, and it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Shuu: New Year's Day**

Back where she and her sisters came from, it was customary that many people in the UK would celebrate New Year's Eve on the 31st of December, until the big countdown. When the clock reached 12:00 AM, it was a new year, and everyone kissed and hugged their loved ones, hoping that the new year would be better than the previous one.

In Japan, however, it seemed a little different, as the New Year went from December 31 to January 4; and at the Sakamaki estate, Rose Winchester-Sakamaki was decked out in a pretty blue kimono, and had her hair done up in an elegant bun. She had never worn kimonos before, but was quite surprised at how beautiful they looked before she decided to try them on, although she also made sure it wasn't dirty.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Shuu Sakamaki, preferring to wear casual clothes, was able to nod his approval, and she couldn't help but smile at him. Unfortunately, vampires weren't supposed to come out during the daytime, as they'd fear they would be destroyed by the sunlight.

Fortunately, the shrine where the festivities were gathered was still going on at night, and thus, the newly married vampires were able to visit. Rose was curious enough to try and take an o-mikuji, which he didn't seem to mind.

Excitedly, she was able to give the people at the shrine some yen as an offering, so that she could get her fortune. When she unrolled the piece of paper, as it was a scroll in appearance, she smiled softly as she noticed that she obtained a kichi blessing.

"Don't you want to get your fortune?" she asked.

Shuu sighed, before removing his earbuds. He did the exact same thing as Rose, giving them yen, so that he would be presented with a fortune of his own.

After unrolling the paper, he discovered that he had a han-kichi blessing. "Not bad." he told her.

"Due to the blessings we got, this could be a good year for us both, and for my sisters and their loved ones." she said.

She held at one of his hands, and smiled up at him, prompting him to smile back, before he kissed her on the forehead. The two would then buy some mochi for themselves, as well as for Annabella and Laito/Kanato, and returned home to eat together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella and Kanato: Valentine's Day**

"Pardon me, but who are those box of chocolates for?" Rose asked.

Annabella Winchester-Sakamaki sighed, and replied with, "They're for Kanato; did you get any for Shuu/Reiji/Subaru?"

"I believe so; I hope he'll be happy to have them." the elder Winchester said.

The second eldest Winchester nodded, and proceeded to wrap the box up in cute purple wrapping paper. After making sure her gift was ready, she stood up and exited the living room.

Meanwhile, Kanato Sakamaki was in his bedroom, which also happened to be Annabella's, sitting on the edge of his bed, hugging Daddy close to him. Since it was Valentine's Day, he was worried that his bride forgot about giving him a box of chocolates.

"Hey, Kanato." he almost flinched upon hearing her voice, and as he stood up, still clutching Daddy in his arms, he swallowed nervously.

"Di-Did you talk to Ayato? Or Laito?" he asked, the hidden need to kill her growing within him if he found out that she had an affair.

"No, I was speaking with Rose about the chocolates that I was gonna give you." she replied.

"Really?" he said, his eyes widening in surprise.

Annabella smiled, before she handed him the box of chocolates that she bought for him. "Catherine was going to make some homemade chocolates, but I guess buying a box ain't a big deal." she replied.

Kanato was able to put Daddy down onto the floor, and as he held the box in his hands, he unwrapped it, and upon opening it, he smiled. He looked up at her with unshed tears in his eyes, before she hugged him and smiled back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, cutie." she said, before kissing him full on the lips.

He sighed happily, and both of them would engage in a light-hearted conversation together while having a few chocolates together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Ruki: Girls' Day**

It was a clear spring day, and it also happened to be the day before Girls' Day. Catherine Winchester-Mukami was busy placing each of the dolls in their respective locations, when the third eldest Winchester asked a question.

"Wh-What do dolls have to do with this h-holiday?" she asked.

"I researched the holiday on the internet, and it's said that dolls can ward off bad spirits." the blonde replied.

The blue-haired girl nodded her approval, but suddenly the mebina slipped out of her hands and nearly hit the floor, but her sister was quick enough to catch it, and placed it on the top platform. Once they had completed the placements, they stood back to revel in their accomplishments.

Catherine was able to make some chirashi sushi, as well as ushiojiru for Ruki Mukami, her husband (although the Notia wasn't good at cooking, but did all she could to make sure she didn't make any blunders while helping her older sister). Concerning her relationship with him, the shy young woman had been very obedient towards him, and whenever she tripped, dropped something, or burnt anything while cooking, he had gradually became lenient towards her.

He even thought that her constant stuttering in words was adorable, which often prompted her to blush.

Notia, on the other hand, even made some hishi mochi for herself and her husband, Kou/Azusa. When the two sisters went their separate ways for now, Catherine knocked on the door leading to her bedroom, which she shared with the eldest Mukami.

"Ruki...I-I have some f-f-food for the occasion!" she called out.

As the door opened, Ruki smiled at her, and asked, "How did you fare setting up the dolls with Notia?"

"Th-They're all set, a-although I nearly dropped o-one of them." she replied.

"That's good...by the way, what brought you to making food for us?" he asked.

"I-I wanted to i-i-impress you, th-that's all there is." she said.

"Oh, Cathy...you never cease to amaze me." he replied, before holding her in his arms (after she set down the food, of course) and kissed her deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonus: Rose and Annabella**

"Bloody hell, I hate sewing!" Annabella snarled.

The brunette had been invited by her older sister, Rose, to sew a new dress that she was going to wear to impress Shuu/Reiji/Subaru. However, the second eldest Winchester would rather practice her archery and even coerce Kanato/Laito to practice as well.

"Annabella, I understand why you don't want to take up sewing, but believe me, it'll be fun." the eldest Winchester replied.

"Are you kidding me? Last time that happened I ruined the fabric!" Annabella retorted.

Rose maintained her composure, and after a few talkdowns, the short-tempered Winchester gave in to her demands. Some time later, they were in the midst of completing the dress.

Annabella's clumsy hands were doing all they could to make sure they wouldn't make another knot or two, and as she got the hang of it as best as she could, she was able to pull it off almost decently. Her older sister was pleased with her progress, and after the dress was finished up, she gave her a hug and smiled.

"Not bad at all, Annie. However, there was a small gap in between where you forgot to sew, but still, you did well." Rose said.

"Yeah, I guess..." the brunette replied, nodding her approval.

Rose would then put on the dress, and as she showed it off to Annabella, the eldest Winchester didn't realize that a few of the buttons on the top popped out. The second eldest Winchester grinned and asked, "I guess you need to make that dress more form-fitting, don't you think?"

With a bright blush, her older sister could only giggle in embarrassment, and thus, they would wait for another day to get back to sewing together.


	2. Series 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting!
> 
> P.S. If you haven't read The Four Maidens, then you'll probably be confused.

**Love and Vampires**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Kou: Karaoke**

Notia Winchester-Mukami enjoyed going out with her husband, Kou Mukami. Whether it was shopping for new clothes, or browsing the latest in J-Pop CDs as well as Nenderoid dolls, she loved having as much fun as he.

He had been very playful and mischievous towards her, and whenever he wanted to do anything that she wasn't interested in, she ended up giving in. But he also had to watch out for her mood swings: sometimes, she'd be carefree, and sometimes she'd get emotional about living far away from her home country.

Tonight, they had stopped at a karaoke joint, where Kou eagerly had his chance to sing a few songs. Notia watched with curiosity, remembering the number of times she'd sing 'Body Feels Exit' (after learning the lyrics, of course, otherwise she'd end up speaking gibberish), in spite of possessing a British accent like her sisters.

After he finished up, she asked, "Hey, Kou, do you mind if I have a turn? I wanna sing something."

He turned to face her, and grinned as he offered her the microphone, before he replied, "Sure, why not!"

The blonde human turned vampire smiled back, and it wasn't long before she selected the very same song she loved to sing to. Once the song began, she stood up and sang into the microphone.

_Body Feels Exit_   
_Body Feels Excite_   
_Koko made donna michi wo aruite_   
_Anata ni yatto tadoritsuite ka wo_   
_Nanika miezu ni dakedo nanika wo_   
_Mitsuketakatta yo heya ni hitori kiri_   
_Hiza wo kakaete ugokenakutatte_

_Body Feels!_

_Nejireteta kimochi to_   
_Issho ni umizoi wo aruita_   
_Naminooto ga ikutsu mo_   
_Nayami wo yomigaeraseru yo_

_Nakamatachi no wa no naka nani wo matte ita no ka_   
_Odoru watashi wo dareka yasashiku zutto mite ite_   
_Osanai akogare setsunaku_   
_Kazaranai kotoba de tsutaeru_

_Body Feels Exit_   
_Koko kara kitto itsuka ugoku yo_   
_Body Feels Excite_   
_Karadajuu atsuku fukaku hashiru omoi_   
_Tokai no biru no tanima no kaze wo_   
_Tsuyoki de ashita ni mukasete hashiru yo_   
_Konna ni yoru ga nagai mo no to wa_   
_Omotte momi nai hodo sabishii_   
_Nita mono doushi no anata to_   
_Deaete yokatta_

As the song finished, Notia sat back down next to Kou, who was clapping his hands as he asked, "How did you know how to sing that song?"

"I've heard it a lot of times, and I wanted to flat out sing it." she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with a grin.

"Hey, Nottie, do you wanna sing any of my songs?" he asked.

"Um...well, I heard them a few times, but I never sang them, really." she replied, scratching the back of her neck.

"Maybe sometime, I can show you the lyrics one day." he said.

She smiled, before he leaned in to kiss her full on the lips, allowing her to embrace him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Reiji: Flower Viewing**

It was a clear, beautiful spring night, and the cherry blossoms were already in bloom. Reiji Sakamaki, accompanied by his wife, Rose Winchester-Sakamaki, offered her to go out with him to take a look at the cherry blossoms.

Since they wed, he had been more kinder to her, but retained a bit of a manipulative streak. Fortunately, he would never spike her drinks again, and for that, she was grateful it would never happen again.

"I'm glad we went out tonight, Reiji; they look magnificent." she told him.

"Indeed..." he replied, before he whispered in her ear, "...but they aren't as magnificent as you, my dear."

This prompted Rose to blush and chuckle at the same time, a small smile forming on her lips. As Reiji rested his head on her shoulder, he was able to gently nibble at her earlobe for a bit.

Somehow, a few petals flew from the cherry tree, and he was able to take hold of one, proceedings to run it across the nape of her neck. She gasped, turning her head to face him as she asked, "Do you think it's a really good idea to get...ahem...intimate...out here? What if someone see us?"

"Do not worry, Rose. No one will know about our presence." he replied, a gentle smile forming on his lips.

Rose smiled back, before locking her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss. Once they broke it, he was able to remove the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall to her back, and finally laid her onto the ground, now tracing the outline of her legs with another petal.

She giggled at his touch, and managed to say, "That tickles..."

Reiji could only smile at her, before he leaned in to kiss her full on the lips once again. He ended up embracing her, and true to his word, the wedded couple made love together as more petals flew across the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella & Laito: Amusement Park**

The Sakamaki brothers, the Mukami brothers, as well as the Winchester sistersi, had all went out to the amusement park on Saturday night. While Rose and Shuu/Reiji/Subaru preferred to hang out at a cafe, Catherine and Ruki/Yuma going on the ferris wheel, Notia and Kou/Azusa planning to play some carnival games, and Ayato and Kanato going for a walk, Annabella and Laito decided to try out the merry go round.

It had been a week and a half after the second eldest Winchester had given birth to her and her husband's first child, a daughter named Ume, and because of this, Yui offered to dote over her while they were gone. She was able to take good care of her, although feeding her was a bit of trouble.

"Hey, Annie! Do you think Bitch will take care of Ume?" Laito asked.

"Will you stop referring to Yui as 'Bitch'? She's already married Ayato, and you still call her that!" Annabella replied.

"I can't help it, Annie. But hopefully, I'll kick the habit." he said with a half-pout.

As the couple boarded the merry go round, he asked, "Were you a good mom to Ume, by the way?"

"Yes, I have. I also found out that she has your hair color, and has my eye color, too." she responded. "I also hope that you'll be a good father to her." she added.

"I hope so, too." he said.

As they spent a little more time on the merry go round, Laito couldn't help but admire at how pretty she was. Sure, she did have some imperfections on her body due to pregnancy, but she was willing to get back in perfect shape.

Concerning children, however, Annabella would rather just have one child, and her husband never seemed to mind at all. As they got off the merry go round, he boldly embraced her from behind, and kissed her deeply, before asking, "You wanna get some cotton candy?"

"Sure." she said, taking his hand as a smile formed across her lips, her gentle side getting the best of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Yuma: Vegetable Soup  
**

It was almost close to dinnertime, and Catherine Winchester-Mukami was working on a dish that would impress Yuma Mukami, whom, out of him and his older brother Ruki, she had chosen to be her husband. She realized that vegetable soup would be good enough, and had been in the kitchen since.

Her cooking skills beginning to pay off, she smiled as she leaned in to take a whiff of the food she was making. A small yet confident smile flashed onto her face, and once she finished up, she was able to enter the dining room and place two bowls of the aforementioned soup on the table.

Catherine would then enter her and Yuma's bedroom (after knocking on the door, of course) and said with a small smile, "Um...Y-Yuma...I think you m-m-might like what I made for d-dinner."

"Really?" he asked as his glance went towards her.

The couple exited their bedroom, and went into the dining room. As they sat down together, she spoke up, "I-It's vegetable soup. I h-hope you'll l-l-like it."

He responded with a shrug, before he was able to have a few spoonfuls of his soup. He then realized that the vegetables in the soup happened to come from the garden, and after he stopped eating, he asked, "You made this?"

"Y-Yes, I have. I used s-s-some of the vegetables fr-from the garden." she replied, before proceeding to have her share of her bowl of soup.

Setting down the spoon, Yuma couldn't help but blush, and seemed to be surprisingly impressed. "Catherine..." he managed to say, his blush growing more apparent.

"I actually like it...I never knew you were that good of a cook to begin with." he added.

Catherine's eyes widened as she beamed, and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, prompting him to almost flinch, but relaxed as he looked at her, a tiny smile appearing on his face. "I-I-I want you to s-smile more...please?" she asked him.

"I'll try..." he replied, stroking her blue locks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonus: Catherine and Notia**

Aside from learning all the deep, dark secrets the Sakamaki brothers, as well as the Mukami brothers, harbored, Catherine and Notia had grown accustomed to their new life as vampires. As of now, the two girls were having a bath together, chatting about how their older sisters, Rose and Annabella, were doing.

"D-Do you think th-that R-Rose will be happy with h-how things are g-going well for her and A-A-Annabella?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Of course they will, Cathy; Yui even mentioned to us about the possibility of having kids with our hubbies...if we wanted to." the blonde replied as she filled a water gun (she happened to bring two with her) with water from the bath.

The third eldest Winchester smiled, but immediately gasped as her little sister shot her water gun at her. It was clear that the youngest Winchester wanted a water fight with her big sister.

"You want to play water fight with me?" she asked.

"S-Sure...I-I s-s-suppose." the older one replied.

Catherine then took the other water gun, filled it with water, and with clumsy hands, did her best to shoot water at Notia. The two girls enjoyed their water fight, until the younger half resorted to dunking her sister into the water.

The shy girl was able to come up for air, and the blonde was able to ask, "Just like old times, right, sis?"

"Y-Yeah, just l-like old times." the elder half responded.

Then a small thought came to her; she realized that dinner with their husbands, Ruki/Yuma and Kou/Azusa, would happen in a few minutes, and was able to ask, "Do y-y-you wanna get cl-cleaned up? I-I need to get to work c-c-cooking dinner for e-e-everyone."

Notia frowned, but it morphed into a smile as she replied, "Okay, sure. But it sure is a lot of fun when we take baths together, but not as much fun as when me and Kou/Azusa bathe together."

Catherine giggled, and the two girls were able to finish up, and dry off before getting dressed. Of course, the youngest Winchester wanted to join her in cooking together, and the blue haired girl could only comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, stay tuned for more oneshots!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Series 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, as always!
> 
> P.S. Yes, the previous two happened to be named Series 1 and 2, respectively. This one happens to be Series 3, and I believe they get steamier right after the first of these, but just to retain the T rating, the sexytimes are highly implied.

**Love and Vampires**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Azusa: What if The Zoo Was Open at Night?**

As Notia Winchester-Mukami grinned upon entering the zoo, especially since it was dark out (though she was disappointed that she'd never go to a zoo in the daytime ever again now that she was a vampire) and began to wait patiently for her husband, Azusa Mukami. Concerning their life as a married couple, she had been normally upbeat when she was around him, but whenever he was having the upper hand, she'd be often upset or angry, and was all the more childish.

"I'm sorry I'm late." a voice called out to her.

The youngest Winchester was able to notice him walking up to her, and smiled as she said, "No problem. Come on, let's check out the wolves!"

As the map mentioned, there was a habitat for a group of wolves, and as the couple arrived at their destination, she was able to gaze upon a family of wolves. She then said to him, "They sure look sleepy tonight; you know, speaking of wolves, my sisters and I have quite the interest in anything that's spooky. Whether it's vampires, ghosts, or even werewolves, they really amaze us!"

"Which is why you wanted to see these...wolves?" he asked as he stood next to her.

"Exactly, even though these are normal wolves and not werewolves. Come to think of it..." she said before she turned her gaze towards him. "I've been doing a pretty good job of biting your neck; Cathy's a fraidy cat when it comes to that."

It wasn't long before Notia took one of his hands in hers, and after reflecting on her first sexual experience with him after they married, when he bit into her wrist, she was able to sink her fangs into his wrist. He gasped at her actions, and he couldn't help but smile softly as he kept his eyes on her, although he was also surprised that she wasn't scared of doing such a thing.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"You're...quite good, I think." he replied.

She beamed before kissing him on the cheek, and after taking his hand, she eagerly convinced him to check out the rest of the zoo, to see if there were any animals in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Subaru: Bathtime**

Rose Winchester-Sakamaki smiled to herself as she scrubbed herself down, until she heard the knock on the door leading to the bathroom. She got out of the tub and approached the door, slightly opening it.

"Subaru?" she asked.

Indeed, it was Subaru Sakamaki, her new husband, and to her surprise, he was acting rather lenient towards her. Since they wed together, he had begun to get used to being married to her, and that she had big plans on starting a family with him.

"Excuse me, Rose...do you mind if I join you?" he asked, before blushing and turning his head away.

"No, not at all. Come on in." she replied with a reassuring smile.

When she got back in the bathtub, he hesitated for a bit, before proceeding to enter the bathroom and undress. The moment he was completely naked, he got in with her, and was blushing rather slightly.

"You seem a little nervous...as am I. But, then again, this is the first time we're bathing together." she told him.

Subaru sighed, and nodded. "I know." before he took her in his arms, causing her to gasp, and gently took the washcloth from her hands.

He then washed her back, all the while admiring at how lovely her hair looked when it was up in a bun instead of her usual ponytail. A rare, genuine smile crept on his face and his nervousness and shame began to gradually diminish.

Rose suddenly gasped when he placed his lips on the side of her neck, and she turned her head to him and asked, "You're pretty cheeky, aren't you?"

"Oh?" he replied, before he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Putting down the washcloth, they both shared a passionate kiss together, preparing themselves for an intimate moment in the bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yui and Ayato: Summer at the Beach**

Yui had been able to convince Ayato to go the beach tonight, and have a little alone time with each other. Annabella and Kanato/Laito wanted to tag along, but preferred to stay home so that they could look at the stars.

The young girl sighed happily as she sat onto the sand, looking up and noticing the full moon in the sky. It wasn't long until he sat next to her; however, as she was about to snuggle with him, a faint memory from the past, where she had confronted Richter, but was saved at the nick of time by her future husband, had played out before her eyes.

"What's up?" the red-haired vampire asked.

Yui suddenly blinked, and chuckled as she replied with, "It's...it's nothing. Just experiencing a flashback, that's all."

Ayato smirked, and after a few minutes of talking and listening to the waves, he decided to surprise her by pushing her against the ground. However, it was his wife that took the upper hand and had lying on his back instead, with her straddling him.

"I get it...you always take charge now whenever we get intimate." he replied as he shrugged.

"Oh, Ayato..." she said, before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

He ended up wrapping his arms around her, and at the same time, was able to remove her bikini top. However, she playfully slapped at one of his hands, and undid it herself.

Setting it next to them, she asked, "Do you mind if we spend a little more time here?"

Ayato raised an eyebrow, and after pondering the idea, he replied, "I'm okay with that, but we better get back home once we're done. But don't worry, babe; we'll finish what we started in our bed."

Yui grinned, before they locked lips once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Shuu: A Stroll in the Park**

After having dinner together with Annabella, Yui, Ayato and the rest of the Sakamaki brothers, Rose had offered to take Shuu outside for a walk. Although he seemed disinterested at first, he gave in, since he was already wed to her in the first place.

The couple would then reach a park, that happened to be empty, and almost immediately, he laid back on the grass, and she ended up sitting next to him. She flashed him a genuine smile as she spoke, "You know, you should have your headphones out whenever you speak to others."

He sighed, closing his eyes and letting the music from the earbuds envelope him in some sort of trance. However, she decided to let herself take charge for once, and straddled him, unplugging his earbuds, and prompting him to frown.

"You shouldn't have done that." he said.

"Me...?" she asked, noticeably worried.

A small silence occurred between them, and to her surprise, he smiled and replied, "I was only joking."

Just as Rose was about to respond, he pulled her in for a rather chaste kiss. However, Shuu decided to deepen it, snaking his tongue into her mouth, and allowing hers to dance with his.

As he got up, he was able to gently pin her against a tree, and kiss her once again. She ended up running her fingers through his light-colored locks, wrapping her legs around him almost tightly.

Rose broke the kiss, as she was able to ask, "Shuu...is it allright if I...do something...?"

Shuu shook his head 'yes', and the brunette playfully ran her hands across his pants, eager to go a little further. He was able to take her place, leaning against the tree, and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

She let out a chuckle, and said, "Annabella gave me some information regarding this technique...and she promised me that it will blow your mind."

He smirked, and allowed her to take control, relishing in her future actions. Hopefully, they wouldn't get caught...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella and Kanato: Ferris Wheel Memories  
**

At the carnival, Kanato was able to convince Annabella to go on the ferris wheel with him, promising her that he wouldn't toy with her like he had done before their marriage. She complied, and as they were on it, she looked out the window, admiring the night sky.

"I clearly remember the time you'd made me strip down to my underwear, and even tried to bite at me." she told him as she moved her gaze towards him.

He shook his head in agreement, and as he was about to reply, she approached him and sat next to him. "Perhaps, I can return the favor...?" she asked.

"Excuse me...?" he responded, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Annabella then started removing his upper clothing, and was able to gently take Daddy out of his hands, setting it next to him. Kanato blushed as she straddled him, leaning in to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he was able to ask, "Is...is this what you had in mind?"

"Of course, sweetie. Last time we were on the ferris wheel, you were the dominant one; it's about time I have a turn at that role." she replied with a grin.

A bright blush appeared on his cheeks, and to her surprise, he didn't burst into tears and told her to stop. Instead, he was willing to give in.

"O-Okay, if you say so." he said, nodding with a smile.

Annabela smiled back, and it wasn't long before the two locked lips once more, allowing her to wrap her arms around him almost tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Ruki: School Festival**

In one of the classrooms, which had been transformed into a restaurant, albeit for the school festival only, Ruki stepped in side and found that most of the tables were empty. He managed to find one and sat down, and was then greeted by a soft, stuttering voice.

"W-Welcome, R-R-Ruki. I-I was hoping I'd s-save you as the b-b-best for last." she said.

He noticed that Catherine had managed to enter the restaurant, and was decked out in what appeared to be a red maid's uniform. She was also carrying what appeared to be two slices of strawberry shortcake, and began walking towards him.

"If it isn't you, my dear." he said as she sat with him.

"Y-Yes, I wanted to offer y-y-you a few r-remaining pieces of the c-cake." she replied.

A small thought suddenly came to Ruki's mind, and took a strawberry off of the topping, and set it next to the plate. He then leaned in to kiss her deeply, prompting her to gasp in surprise.

He immediately went to untying her apron, after she stood up, and removed it from her body. Then he unbuttoned the front of Catherine's dress, causing her to blush immensely.

"A-A-Aren't you going t-t-to eat?" she asked.

"I have something different in mind...if you're interested." he replied.

As her dress hit the floor, she bit her lower lip as he took the strawberry from the plate, and gently put it into her mouth. She sighed happily, allowing him to take charge as she sat back onto her chair.

Catherine then bit into the strawberry, and at the same time as she chewed the fruit, Ruki was able to pull down the straps of her bra, exposing her shoulders. He then sunk his fangs into her right shoulder, and she yelped after swallowing the strawberry.

Just as he was about to remove the garment, she asked, "Wh-What if someone s-s-sees us?"

He pondered her question, and was quick enough the close the doors leading into the classroom, and also placed a chair underneath the doorknob, so that no one would get inside. Walking back to his wife, he immediately slipped her bra off, and said, "Perhaps, this shortcake of yours might seem useful..."

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around him as she locked lips with his again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonus: Profiles on Rose and Annabella Winchester**

Rose's Stats:

Birthday: September 3

Height: 163cm

Weight: Secret

Hair: Brown, long, always in a ponytail with a blue ribbon

Eyes: Brown

Clothing of choice: A lace blue dress with long sleeves, white knee-high stockings and black pumps. She also sports a diamond necklace.

Annabella's Stats:

Birthday: April 15

Height: 160cm

Weight: Secret

Hair: Dark brown, long, gathered in a bun, topped with a yellow rose

Eyes: Grey

Clothing of choice: A dark yellow blouse, gold knee-length skirt, black pantyhose and black high heels. She also sports topaz earrings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Series #4!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Series 4 (Final Series?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! This might be the last of the series, by the way.

**Love and Vampires**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Kou: Playing Dress Up**

Notia grinned as she scanned through her closet; she wanted to impress Kou by dressing up in her favorite green kimono, the same kimono that she bought when she went shopping with her sisters prior to them meeting the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. After she was able to find the kimono, she also found the yellow obi that accompanied it.

She then removed her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and panties, and began to don the kimono, as well as the obi. The first few times she tried it on, she had no idea how to wear it, but thanks to Yui, she was able to put it on properly without making mistakes.

Notia would then look at her reflection in a mirror, and twirled for a brief period of time, before someone walked in. She gasped, and turned to discover that it was none other than Kou, grinning like a jester.

"I didn't know you were into kimonos, even though you and your sisters came from England." he said.

"Yeah, I've been fond of Japanese culture since I was a preteen." she replied.

He was then able to ask with a smirk, "Do you mind if you do another striptease for me? I'm daring enough to see what's underneath that kimono of yours."

She gasped at his question, and swallowed hard. The last time she did a striptease, she was down to just her bra and panties when he tried to take off her bra.

"I-I guess..." she replied, a noticeable blush appearing on her cheeks.

Notia would then unfasten her obi, and as she dropped it to the floor, she was able to slip the kimono off her body (after taking her hands out of the sleeves, of course). Kou's grin grew even brighter, and he walked over to her, playfully pinning her against the wall.

"The moment I saw you in that kimono, you really turned me on." he told her.

"Really...?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." he replied.

Leaning in to kiss her full on the lips, he was able to slip some tongue into her mouth, so that she was able to have hers dance with his. Wrapping her legs around him, she knew that they were in for a long evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Reiji: Halloween**

"Oh...oh my...!" Rose exclaimed.

Tonight was the Halloween party, the Sakamaki brothers had invited the Mukami brothers to attend. The eldest Winchester, on the other hand, was surprised at the costume that Annabella recommended her to wear.

It was a sexy, but not too revealing, take on the nurse uniform, as it appeared to have no sleeves, and also exposed her midriff, and skirt was short, but not too short. Rose blushed as she turned to her sister, and smiled.

"Thank you, but what are you going to wear for the party?" she asked.

"I'm dressing as a cheetah girl; Yui, by comparison wanted to dress as Alice in Wonderland." the second eldest Winchester replied.

The older Winchester sister nodded, and after Annabella left, she went to put on the costume. By the time the Mukami brothers, as well as Catherine and Notia, showed up, she was able to greet her younger sisters with open arms.

Rose smiled as things were going rather smoothly for everyone, until someone crept up from behind. He surprised her by embracing her, and was able to nibble at one of her ears.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Reiji asked.

"Of...Of course I am. Did you need anything, dear?" she replied.

"I just couldn't help but notice the costume that Annabella recommended. You look fantastic in it." he said.

"And it was very fitting of you to dress up as a doctor, too." she responded.

He grinned before turning her around, and claimed her lips in a very passionate kiss. After several seconds, he was able to break it, and said with a grin, "Let's go back to our bedroom and put a whole new spin on 'playing doctor'."

"But Notia was going to show the pumpkin she carved." Rose said, but after a few seconds, she shrugged and said, "Let's do it."

Giving Reiji a kiss on the cheek, this caused him to become uncharacteristically flustered, but he knew he had all night to please his beloved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella and Laito: Midnight Flower Garden**

Having put Ume to bed, Annabella was able to go outside for a breather. She was about to sit back on the ground and look up at the moon, when she noticed a flower garden nearby.

Several weeks ago, she and Yui had been planting flowers in the garden every night. It was said that the blonde vampire remembered planting a few flowers nightly, just so she could impress Ayato.

Annabella stood up, and walked to the garden, where she was able to set her eyes on a few roses, and was able to the pick them. She smiled confidently as she planned on putting them in a vase in her and Laito's bedroom.

Just when she was ready to go back in, however, she felt someone pounce onto her. Letting out a small gasp, she hit the ground, still holding the roses in one hand.

"Hey, Annie! Are those flowers from the garden?" Laito asked, a broad grin on his face.

"Yes, for your information." she replied, before letting him help her up.

As she presented the roses to him, she said, "These...these are for you. I'm looking for a vase to put them in."

"Really? There's three of them in your hand." he replied.

"Well then, I suppose...the other roses are for me...and little Ume." she said.

Laito beamed, and hugged her, still grinning as always. Yet it wasn't long before he dove his fangs into the nape of her neck, prompting Annabella to moan a bit.

"You really want some alone time with your wife, do you, Laito?" she asked.

After drinking her blood, and licking the area clean, he replied, "Oh yes, I do. I even brought some condoms with me, just so you know."

"Is that so...?" she said, before he playfully laid her back on the ground. "But first I have to make sure the roses find a vase to live in." she added.

He pouted at first, but replied, "If you say so...then we'll come back outside and have a little fun of our own, okay?"

"Good." she said, nodding her approval.

True to her word, Annabella found a vase in the house to place the roses in, and when she and Laito returned outside, they were able to engage in some much needed intimacy...and nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Yuma: The Aquarium**

Staring into the glass, Catherine watched as the two dolphins interacted together, sometimes nuzzling each other. She smiled as the sight before her reminded her of her marriage to Yuma, before she noticed that he was walking towards her.

"D-Did you n-need anything?" she asked.

"No, but I was wondering if you want to have some of the sugar cubes I brought with me." he replied.

"O-Okay..." she said, nodding her approval.

He then gave her a sugar cube, and as she bit into it, she noticed at how immensely sweet it tasted. "I-I never had o-o-one of these before, b-but they're quite t-t-tasty."

"Really? Which gives me an idea..." he said.

She gasped as Yuma removed her jacket, and pulled her blouse up, so that her midriff was exposed. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" asked.

He was able to run the sugar cube she took a bite out of up and down her stomach, prompting a sigh to escape her lips. His tongue then ran across the area, and even gave it a few nibbles as she could only lean against the glass, hoping the dolphins inside weren't aware.

"Your skin tastes so sweet..." he told her.

Catherine just blushed, and managed to say, "T-Thank you, Y-Yuma..."

She could only watch as he stood up, and was able to pop said sugar cube into his mouth, and leaned in to lock lips with hers. Noticing how sweet the insides of their mouths tasted due to the sugar cube still in Yuma's mouth, she wrapped her legs around him tightly before he laid back on the ground with her.

Breaking the kiss, she was able to take another sugar cube from him, and ran it across the side of his neck, before returning the favor as her tongue and teeth began to mimic what his did. Maybe a night out at the aquarium wasn't such a bad idea after all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Azusa: In the Dressing Room**

As Kou's concert began without any hitches, Notia was able to attend with Azusa. The youngest Mukami brother was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in to her demands.

When the concert was midway, however, the youngest Winchester grinned as she took her husband's hand, and made their way backstage. When they entered his brother's dressing room, she asked, "Did you like what you see?"

Azusa simply nodded and replied, "Yes."

"Great, because I was wondering if you and I can have a little alone time together...in his dressing room." she said, straddling him.

"But...what if Kou walks in on us...?" he asked.

"Don't worry, he's too busy singing his heart out to care." she replied.

Notia was able to take out a knife from him, and after standing back, she cut the straps to her party dress, which she happened to wear on fancy occasions. As the dress fell to the floor, he watched with awe as she kicked it aside, so that she was not only wearing a pair of platform boots, but also her favorite bra and undies.

"What do you think...? You want to go for a ride?" she asked.

Azusa's eyes now grew dark with noticeable lust, and as he forcefully removed his beret, he walked over to her and kissed her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around him, willing to use a little tongue to the mix.

He ended up complying, and as the kiss intensified, he pinned her to the wall, and grabbed her wrists. To his surprise, she wasn't upset, but rather excited, and he managed to say, "I expected you to frown."

"Not anymore...I'm getting to like you being in charge as much I like being in charge." she said, a grin plastered on her face.

He smiled back, and they kissed once more, hoping that no one would walk in and interfere with their clandestine meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonus: Profiles on Catherine and Notia Winchester**

Catherine's Stats:

Birthday: July 13

Height: 158cm

Weight: Secret

Hair: Blue, shoulder-length, always in a ponytail that rests on her right shoulder, and secured with a red ribbon

Eyes: Yellow

Clothing of choice: A white blouse, dark red skirt, black knee-length socks and brown shoes.

Notia's Stats:

Birthday: January 30

Height: 154cm

Weight: Secret

Hair: Blonde, long, kept in a braid with a green ribbon

Eyes: Blue

Clothing of choice: A grey sleeveless blouse, dark green skirt, leopard print pantyhose and beige platform boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series, along with the other three, are default. Suggestions are always welcome, and thanks for checking them out!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more oneshots coming up, so stay tuned!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'll be quick to respond and fix them! Suggestions are also welcome, if you're interested.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
